Me quiere, no me quiere
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: La típica flor que te dirá que si esa persona especial te quiere o no ¿Kazemaru es querido por Goenji?


_**COSITAS HERMOSAS, he venido con un nuevo fic de mi linda parejita, no tengo nada más que decir así que vamos a leer :)**_

Fue un día de arduo entrenamiento para los jugadores de Inazuma Japón y es que la final del campeonato de futbol frontera internacional está llegando a su final, les quedaba el último partido que era contra los pequeños gigantes de Congo. Los chicos se dirigían al comedor para llenar el estómago vacío, mientras hablaban en el camino nadie notaba que les faltaba la presencia de un jugador, a excepción del goleador estrella que si noto que faltaba alguien más, en cuanto todos entraron Goenji decidió ir a buscar esa persona que falta yendo por todas partes de la zona de Japón recorrió cada sitio pero nada solo quedaba la orilla del océano donde mayormente Endou va a entrenar desde que llegaron a la isla. En cuanto Shuuya llego pudo visualizar desde a lo lejos a la persona faltante, a la que estaba buscando sentado en la orilla del mar observando la brillante luna reflejada en el agua del océano estando presente el viento levantando el cabello del chico.

Goenji: Kazemaru –se quería acercar a él pero no podía solo se disponía a observarlo escondido entre los árboles- ¿Qué es eso que tiene en las manos? –y es que podía ver que tenía algo sostenido en las manos de Ichirouta, cuando lo observo bien era una flor.

Ichirouta empezó a arrancar los pétalos de la flor siendo estas llevadas por el viento alejándose del peli-azulino, en cuanto arranco el último pétalo decidió ponerse de pie destinado a regresar con los demás pero algo llamo la atención del peli-crema y es que Ichirouta estaba llorando. En cuanto a Goenji empezó a correr para no ser atrapado por Kazemaru por estar observándolo a escondidas, en cuanto llego con los demás le empezaron a hacer preguntas de en donde estaba o porque tan tarde a lo cual el peli-crema dijo con la excusa de que quería dar una vuelta para sentirse algo tranquilo, se dirigió en una de las mesas para sentarse cerca de ella y empezar a comer su cena. El comedor era acompañado por las pláticas de los jugadores sin embargo fue interrumpida por la puerta que fue abierta por el núm. 2 del equipo.

Endou: Kazemaru ¿Dónde estabas?

Kazemaru: perdónenme por llegar tarde, solo quería caminar un poco.

Kidou: Estas igual que Goenji, él también fue a caminar.

Goenji: lo hubieras dicho y yo te haría compañía Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: no hacía falta pero gracias.

Algo más que noto el goleador era que los ojos de Ichirouta mostraban tristeza, era algo nuevo para él y es que nunca había visto esa expresión en el peli-azul. En cuanto todos acabaron de cenar dejaron sus bandejas en la cocina y se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar. Y así fueron los días, con un duro entrenamiento, Kazemaru yendo a la orilla del océano siempre con una flor en las manos y Goenji espiándolo entre los árboles y es que el peli-crema quería saber por qué siempre llevaba una flor con él. Los días pasaron y llego el último partido del torneo internacional donde el Inazuma Japón venció a los pequeños gigantes con un marcador de 3-2, el equipo de Japón disfruto de unos días en la isla después de esa victoria en la final del torneo.

Llego el último día en la isla ya que al día siguiente regresarían a Japón, las horas pasaron y cayó la noche y como ya era costumbre, Kazemaru volvió a visitar el océano por última vez en la isla con una flor azul en sus manos, esta vez no se acercó a la orilla del mar sino que se sentó cerca de los árboles, donde siempre Goenji lo miraba quien ya se encontraba justamente en los dichosos árboles; al fin podría ver de cerca que ha estado haciendo estos días el peli-azul con las flores que estado llevando con él, cuando vio que empezó a arrancar los pétalos de la flor, lo mismo que hacía con las flores anteriores, pudo escuchar unas palabras salir de la boca de Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: me quiere, no me quiere –repetía las mismas palabras a la vez que arrancaba un pétalo tras otro; quedaba un último pétalo, se veía que Kazemaru dudaba en arrancar ese pétalo que sobraba al final decidió arrancarla- no…no me quiere –la voz de Ichirouta sonó triste y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos pasando por unas blancas mejillas – sin dudar alguna, Goenji no corresponde a mis sentimiento –esas tristes palabras hizo romper el llanto en silencio.

Pero, una cierta persona sintió un dolor en su pecho y era más que Shuuya Goenji, y es que la verdad el goleador está enamorado del ex-velocistas desde hace un gran tiempo, si se unió al equipo de Raimon era para estar cerca del peli-azul y pasar más tiempo con él y así un día le dijera que siente por Ichirouta. El peli-crema se retiró silenciosamente del lugar con el dolor en su pecho, regreso con los demás disimulando que no sentía ese dolor incomodo pero el dolor fue más fuerte cuando vio llegar a Kazemaru. Después de la cena, los jugadores se fueron a sus habitaciones para empacar sus cosas; ya era la hora de dormir y Kazemaru se dirigía al baño con el pasillo oscuro, en cuanto llego se adentró en él y aprovechando que se encontraba ahí se cambió de ropa para sentirse más cómodo, usaba la ropa que utilizaba en el club de atletismo el short azul con la playera naranja. En cuanto termino en el baño se dirigía a su habitación, solo le quedaba unos pasos para llegar a su recamara pero sintió unas manos en su rostro uno tapando su boca y uno en sus ojos forcejeando para que lo soltaran pero era inútil, sintió como era arrastrado hacía otra dirección, escucho como la persona que lo había atrapado por sorpresa abrió una puerta para adentrarse con Ichirouta a su merced; el peli-azul de nuevo escucho la puerta pero esta vez cerrándose, fue acostado en una cama en cuanto la otra persona le quito la mano que cubría sus ojos pero este los conservaba cerrados, sintió que alguien se había posicionado encima de él y poco a poco abrió sus ojos, en cuanto vio a esa persona que lo "capturo" sus mejillas se tornaron a un color rojo.

Kazemaru: Go…Goenji ¿Qué está haciendo? –pensaba a la vez que veía a Shuuya encima de él y es que Ichirouta no lo podría creer.

Goenji: te voy a quitar mi mano de tu boca pero no hagas ruido ¿de acuerdo? –Le pregunto recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte de Ichirouta quien asintió con la cabeza –está bien – quita su mano de la boca de Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: Goenji, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –susurro y es que no quería despertar a sus compañeros.

Goenji: dime la verdad –centro sus ojos con los de Kazemaru -¿qué estabas haciendo durante este tiempo cerca del océano?

Kazemaru: tú ¿cómo sabes eso?

Goenji: Eso no importa ahora –tomo las muñecas del menor para aprisionarlo en la cama sin tener ninguna forma de escapar.

Kazemaru: yo –unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a salir de los ojos de este- no te debe de importar.

Goenji: claro que me importa, incluso me importas tú.

Kazemaru: no me mientas Goenji, yo jamás le importaría a alguien como tú.

Goenji: te equivocas.

Kazemaru: no me –pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Shuuya que lo dejo helado, el rostro del menor se puso completamente rojo al sentir como una de las manos del mayor paso por debajo de la ramera de Ichirouta para empezar a acariciar su cintura; el aire ya hacía falta y se tuvieron que separar uniéndolos un hilo de saliva que cayó dentro de la boca del peli-azul- Goenji ¿por qué me besaste?

Goenji: es simple Ichirouta, me gustas, más que eso, te amo.

Kazemaru: pero –la cara de ese mostraba tristeza.

Goenji: ¿pero qué?

Kazemaru: las flores que llevaba conmigo, decían que no me quieres cuando arranque los últimos pétalos.

Goenji: ¿y vas a hacerle caso a una flor que a tus sentimientos? ¿O no vas hacerme caso a mí?

Kazemaru: Goenji

Goenji: ya te lo dije Kazemaru, te amo como no tienes idea.

Kazemaru: yo –y sin darse cuenta, se le formo una sonrisa en los labios de este a la vez que sus brazos pasaba por el cuello de Goenji- yo…yo también te amo –ahora era Ichirouta quien beso al goleador.

Goenji: -con su hábil lengua recorrió toda dentro de la boca del peli-azul, las manos del goleador querían jugar un poco así que una de ellas se aventura a recorrer el suave torso del chico mientras que el otro estaba donde pertenece, en la cintura de Ichirouta- ¿te gusta? –le susurra en su oído para luego morder su oreja.

Kazemaru: s…si, ahg -se dedicaba a suspirar y uno que otro gemido salía de su boca ante el contacto que recibía por parte de Shuuya y es que se sentía tan bien al sentir a Goenji cerca de él.

Goenji: ¿y esto? –ahora sus labios se posaron en el cuello del menor, que beso, mordió y una que otra pasada de lengua.

Kazemaru: ahg, también…me.. me encanta, ahg.

Goenji: me alegro –volvió a posar sus labios en los de Ichirouta para dedicar a besarlo mientras que el ex-velocista acariciaba el cabello peli-crema de su seme, Shuuya que quería disfrutar más de Kazemaru bajaba una de sus manos para llegar a la parte íntima de Ichirouta que este al sentir que la mano de Shuuya quería ir hacia abajo lo detuvo con una de sus manos- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto algo decepcionado el goleador.

Kazemaru: no pasa nada, es solo que, no quiero llegar a eso, por ahora.

Goenji: -se sentía un poco enojado pero la cara de Ichirouta mostraba un poco de miedo, así que para sentir bien a Ichirouta- Esta bien, no hare algo que tu no quieras hacer –dicho esto deposita un suave beso en los labios de Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: gracias Goenji, pero tengo que regresar a mi habitación, no quiero que por la mañana alguien me vea salir de tu cuarto.

Goenji: de acuerdo, pero yo te acompaño -Dicho y hecho Shuuya acompaño a Ichirouta hacia su cuarto, llegando al lugar destinado Kazemaru le había dicho unas palabras.

Kazemaru: Goenji, después de lo que hicimos en tu cuarto, tu y yo

Goenji: somos novios –esas palabras sorprendieron al uke peli-azul que se sonrojo, viendo con sorpresa al peli-crema - ¿qué? es lo más obvio o ¿es que acaso que no quieres?

Kazemaru: que, cla..claro que quiero – y besa de sorpresa al peli-crema- buenas noches Shuuya.

Goenji: Buenas noches Ichirouta – le dijo para luego él regresar a su habitación para así quedarse dormido, al igual que Kazemaru.

Llego el siguiente día, la mayoría de los jugadores se encontraban en el comedor desayunando para más tarde tomar el avión, si la mayoría por que cierto medio campista aún no se levantaba o eso creyeron todos cuando vieron al peli-azul entrar al comedor.

Kazemaru: buenos días chicos.

Endou: buenos días Kazemaru, por cierto, ¿qué te paso en el cuello?

Kidou: si, ¿Por qué esta rojo?

Kazemaru: ¿qué? –con la duda, Kazemaru se dirigió al baño nuevamente, cuando entro pudo observar en el espejo que en su cuello tenía una marca roja, alguien le dejo un chupetón- ¿co…cómo ocurrió esto?

FLASH BACK

Después de que Goenji regreso a su habitación se acostó para tratar de dormirse, sin embargo no podía, como empezaba a aburrirse salió de su recamara para irse a la de su novio, en cuanto llego y abrió la puerta vio a su uke dormir tranquilamente, quería besarlo una vez más en los labios pero como el menor dormía profundamente y este tenía el cuello a la vista de Goenji, este último se acercó a él, en cuento se acercó se agacho para ahora acercar sus labios al cuello de Kazemaru, con toda delicadeza y suavidad succionó el cuello del peli-azul sin haberlo despertado. En cuanto termino de hacer esa acción se acercó al oído de Kazemaru.

Goenji: te amo tanto –después de esas palabras salió de la habitación de Ichirouta para irse a la suya.

FIN FLASH BACK

Kazemaru: Goenji –se le forma una sonrisa en los labios de este- de verdad, él me ama.

En el comedor, cierto peli-crema que conocemos sonreía tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas y brazos cruzados.

Kidou: ¿y tú por qué sonríes?

Goenji: por nada.

Y en esa noche Kazemaru se había dado cuenta que para saber que si de verdad sus sentimientos serán correspondidos no es necesario saberlo por una flor arrancándole los pétalos, si no que debía de decirlo o que esa persona se lo dijera; ahora el peli-azul es querido por Goenji más que eso es amado por el goleador de fuego, ¿me quiere o no me quiere? Esa es la pregunta que se hacía Ichirouta y Shuuya fue quien se lo respondió con un: te amo.

 **Fin**

 _ **Bueno cositas aquí termino esta linda historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que les haya encantado, gracias por leer mi historia y nos vemos en otro fic, cuídense muchisimo y los quiero tanto, sayonarita. :)**_


End file.
